Nichidoku Clan - Junketsu Kurogane
Junketsu Kurogane Junketsu Kurogane is the power of the Nichidochi clan, an absolute power that Kirigakure has managed to keep one of it's most impressive secrets. Due to the need of absolutely secrecy, particularly during the clan's early years, few truly understand how it factors into a proper Kekei Genkai. This is because of the outward nature of the ability. Those within the clan have been born with a unique ability locked within their heart. As with the typical shinobi, chakra flows throughout their body, but unlike any other, the final major point within the body, has no Chakra Gate. This is a double edged sword, as not possessing a gate is in fact a defect, and in the early years the clan was destroyed by not understanding how to properly use their chakra. By using too much at a time, they would cause their hearts to explode, and thus they required outside assistance to not be completely destroyed by this. Approaching the Mizukage of that era, the Nichidoku were taken in and given the benefit of the village's hospitals and lore on medical ninjutsu. In return, the clan was forever bound to the village, for allowing them the chance to live. As such, the Nichidoku developed a device which would function as an artificial gate, forever suppressing their abilities. Generations passed and a new concept was made for the clan. Weaponizing their defect, they would create the Chakra Battery. Placing this device on their chest allowed them to store potentially massive amounts of chakra, drawing it from their hearts at a steady pace, they had no risk to their bodies and they were able to use the batteries to fuel their increasing technological power. The clan began to experiment with this stored chakra, while not as efficient as properly molded chakra used in ninjutsu, these tools could be supplied power, at little to no risk to the Nichidoku. This also allowed the Nichiddoku to begin specialization. Limited at first, technology continued to improve, and over time the clan became the leading authority on mechanics. The classifications of the Nichidoku fall into three major categories. The first is their most famous ability within Kirigakure, the Udedorei. This is a special iron alloy made into armor specifically for the use of the Taikakama, known better as the Degeneration Furnace, as use will slowly cripple the shinobi who employs it. It has many restrictions upon it, but it allows the shinobi to deploy weaponry on an entire other scale than anyone else. The second classification is the Battery Operated Weapons. These each have a chakra battery attached to them, and can operate so long as the battery does not run out of it's resources The final is the Limitation Control. This is a skill required by all members of the clan, although few specialize with it. The ability to judge the flow of chakra from the heart allows them to use special abilities with the other aspects of the clan and survive the rush. 'Creating Udedorei' In order to use the Udedorei skills in any way, they must be purchased with Jutsu Points using the following submission as a Technique. Name: (Name of Armor) Skill: Udedorei Rank: (Determines Limits as per usual) Class: (High Power or High Speed) Systems: (Determines how many inherent techniques the armor has within it.) Description: (Summary of armor specifications, including the combined results of Systems.) JP Cost: (Double Cost for technique of it's rank plus the cost of all systems) Systems use the following. Name: (Name of System) Skill: (Ninjutsu or Taijutsu only.) Rank: (Cannot exceed the Rank of the armor.) Movements: (Depends, see below) Power: (As per normal) Effects: (Any effects this system creates.) Description: (What this system does.) High Power armors can use any System with a single movement, but they are limited to the movements of a Ninjutsu Master/Ninjutsu Master. High speed can use any Taijutsu in it's normal required movements, and Ninjutsu in the same number +1, and they have as many movements as a Taijutsu Master/Taijutsu Master. 'Traits' Udedorei Mastery Name: Basic Training Effect: Required to use an Udedorei, no ninjutsu or genjutsu techniques may be used while in armor, outside of systems. TP: 10 Name: Advanced Training Prerequisite: Basic Training Effect: Increases Power of all Systems by 10%. TP: 40 Name: Overcharge Prerequisite: Basic Training Effect: Turbocharges the Udedorei, allowing a 50% increase in all stats for X turns. (E-Rank: 1, S-Rank: 6) X is determined by Ninja Rank. TP: 50 Name: Degeneration Smash Prerequisite: Advanced Trainning, Overcharge Effect: Allows the use of Degeneration Smash . TP: 80 Battery Mastery Batteries are always considered unpowered, and require 2 movements per Rank to charge. Name: Efficient Effect: Batteries have +10% Max Chakra. TP: 10 Name: Battery Detonation Effect: Batteries can be detonated to destroy the weapon they are attached to, dealing maximum damage for their rank, 4,000 Power for S Rank. TP: 50 Name: Battery Maker Effect: Batteries can now be made, costing 1/5 the prince of normal Jutsu of their rank, as they can be detonated. TP: 80 Name: Battery Armor Prerequisite: Battery Maker, personally made S-Rank Battery. Effect: Armor can now have a backup Battery Core, which can be used for Degeneration Smash. rather than the Furnace. TP: 100 Limitation Mastery Name: Dual Charge Effect: Two batteries can charge off of a shinobi at once. TP: 20 Name: Limitless Power (Ranked) Effect: Allows 1 more turn per rank that the Nichidoku can function without a suppression device. TP: 50/Rank Name: Master's Control Effect: This shinobi can end the Unlimited Nichidoku effect at will for a single movement, and requires no suppression device to maintain it, however they cannot use Udedorei armors while using this trait's effect. TP: 100 'Unlimited Nichiboku' This effect can be applied by removing the limitation device the Nichidoku use to suppress their chakra. Maximum Physical and Spiritual Chakra is multiplied by 10, Health, Physical, and Spiritual Chakra is completely restored. After for X turns, (E-Rank: 1, S-Rank: 6, in which X is determined by Ninja Rank) there is a 10% chance every turn that the Nichidoku will critcally cripple themselves. If they are crippled, there is a 10% chance they will die, otherwise it is assumed they survive and their chakra suppressor is reactivated. 'Degeneration' Use of Udedorei requires replacing the Chakra Suppression Device with a Degeneration Furnace, this is an action which generates great power, but at a great risk. It still contains and supresses chakra, but it also redirects it and slowly turns the ninja into a component of the Udedorei. A shinobi has a time limit, only 20 posts per session before the Udedorei begins to affect them. Prolonged effects are up to GM intervention at any time, which could be as tame as simply being weakened for a time, or needing hospitalization, to being as harsh as having one's chakra system permanently damaged, to the point that Ninjutsu and Genjutsu outside of systems cannot be used.